Meteor's Fault
by stuckhere4ever
Summary: This is what it is like to live in the world where Sephiroth Reigns Supreme.
1. The Beginning of The End

I, the Author had decided to rewrite this story, upon rewriting this story I got help from my brother and his genius. therefore making it longer and so I had to delete the story completely and now it is three chapters and not two. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Also remember this is an offshoot of the FF7 story.

* * *

Sephiroth and Cloud both stand ready with swords in hand. They are covered in blood, but whose blood is not known for sure to them. As Cloud stood there he thought about all the things that had led up to this moment. So much struggle, so much strife (hehe). His eyes glazed over as he thought about all this; much to Sephiroth's delight. The ex-general of the Shinra army took this opportunity to make his move against the reluctant leader of the group that had tried so hard to stop him, AVALANCHE. 

As Sephiroth dashed towards Cloud, the eyes of Cloud began to come back into focus. They lost that glazed look and had in them a look of determination, and Cloud felt a renewed sense of resolve. For the first time since he began his mental journey, he looked at Sephiroth. In the space of a few seconds, Sephiroth would be upon. At this revelation, he quickly tried to prepare for the assault. He began to bring his massive sword up in defense, when he saw the ex-general's figure blur. The next thing he felt was an intense pain coming from somewhere on his right side. He tried to continue to bring his sword up, when he realized he wasn't holding it. He looked for it quickly; and he found it just as quickly. His feeling of relief at finding his weapon of choice, the Ragnarok, quickly faded, however. He discovered that he was in fact still holding onto the sword. The only problem with this picture, of course, was the fact that his shoulder was no longer holding onto his arm. As the reality of what Sephiroth had done set in, Cloud's mind went into a state of shock.

_How had he moved so quickly? Is this really happening? How could this be happening? Why? _

While his mind was in this state of shock, Sephiroth capitalized on it by further incapacitating Cloud. He ran him through with his great and terrible sword, the Masamune. It was not a lethal blow, however. He wanted to torture Cloud with life as he watched his friends die. The Masamune went through Cloud's torso on his right side. It was a clean strike, and Sephiroth quickly pulled free his sword so as to save the younger man's life.

The entire group had somehow been allowed the chance to view this battle, and, when they saw Sephiroth strike, they cries out together in shock, anger, frustration, and grief. Many of Cloud's thoughts were echoed in their minds as they saw Cloud die. Sepiroth looked up at them, daring any one of them to challenge him. No one had any willpower to move or think, no one except for Vincent Valentine.

He cried out when he saw what Sephiroth had done, but he had the presence of mind from the training he received as a Turk to not linger on emotions. He assessed the situation and all possible outcomes of it. He had to consider the new horde of monsters that was approaching as well. The group had defeated the first wave of monsters easily enough, but the second wave consisted of the slower, more powerful monsters. They were no threat alone, but in groups, they were deadly. He thought of all this in a moment, and reluctantly decided on the best course of action. With their leader dead or dying, and no hope of beating Sephiroth as well as fending off the horde of monsters too, his decision was to pull out. He communicated this to the others in a powerful voice that echoed off of the crater's walls. "We have to escape! It is our only chance! We must leave NOW!" Somehow, the group all reacted to his statement. They did not react with argument or stupidity, they simply obeyed. They were all in that same state of shock; the kind of shock that prevents thought. They all started to make their way up the crater when there came a loud crashing noise. The Highwind had come to rescue them.

Sephiroth watched and listened to the group as Vincent told them they had to leave. He laughed at them. They were trying to escape. Then, he saw it coming as he felt the crater walls begin to protest. The Highwind. He kicked himself mentally for not disposing of the group when he had had the chance. They would make it to the Highwind long before he could catch up with them. He kicked himself again for his own overconfidence. He simply stood and watched as AVALANCHE escaped in the Highwind. Sephiroth came out of the crater after a few moments of running. These Sprint Shoes really do work, he thought to himself. He would have to get the man who invented them into his service soon, he thought.

Sephiroth watched as the Highwind quickly slipped into the distance. Then he looked upon the damage the Meteor had done to the planet. The damage was a wonderful sight, as far as he was concerned. His thoughts drifted to the coming months of taking over and making everyone obey and accept his command; either through resignation or death. Which it was didn't matter to him in the least. The damage that was done to Midgar was dwarfed and simply put aside when Meteor collided with the planet. It wasn't just going to destroy Midgar, it was bent on taking the planet with it. The lifestream somehow saved the planet from complete destruction, but just barely. The whole eastern side of the Eastern continent was utterly destroyed. Midgar and Calm were obliterated, a tidal wave washed out Wutai, and the Chocobo Ranch was made desolate through Meteor's destruction. On the main bridge of the Highwind, Cait Sith slumped over and the cat fell onto the floor. It would never again talk to them, anger them, annoy them, betray them, or distract them again. For this they were all silently thankful as the Highwind sped off into the distance.


	2. AVALANCHE Regroups

Well, this isn't the author speaking, but I have news as well. This is ChristopherC, brother of stuckhere4ever. I assisted my brother in the writing of this chapter a while back, but he has never gotten around to uploading it. So, last night i figured that if anyone had been waiting, they had been waiting more than long enough. Here is chapter 2 of Meteor's Fault:

* * *

The group decided to stop at Cosmo Canyon. Partly because they felt it was the right place to go, and partly because the Highwind was in dire need of repairs. They all talked about what had happened. Everyone was sure of one thing, though; Cloud was dead. And Sephiroth had killed him. They all vowed to make him pay. They laid low for a while, until things got a little less hectic. They heard of Sephiroth forming the "New World Order." The group decided to search for information on Sephiroth's whereabouts. As they made their way up through the continent, they were attacked. 

A group of soldiers confronted them near Gongaga. They were walking into town when they were suddenly called out. One of the soldiers yelled, "AVALANCHE! You will come with us now!" Of course, they had a mind to do things differently. Everybody ducked, slid, and ran for cover in lieu of the obviously impending assault of bullets. But, to their great surprise, none came. Barret said, "What's your game, foo's?" The same person who had spoken earlier replied, "We told you, we are here to imprison you, not kill you. If you are not willing to come peaceably, we have other means…" The group all thought about his last statement for a moment. After a few moments had gone by, and he had received no answer, the leader of the group of soldiers silently ordered them to commence the attack.

Meanwhile, Barret assumed command of his team once more. He told them all to prepare for the assault. They all knew what to expect. It was obviously a highly trained team to hold there fire and state their purpose so clearly and without the smallest signs of anxiety on their faces, so they made ready for an assault not unlike the attacks the SOLDIERS of the now gone Shinra, Inc., would make.

Barret made the first move in the conflict by quickly poking his head out from behind the rock formation and opened fire on...nothing. His bullets met nothing but air, as the soldiers had taken refuge and begun their attempt at a flanking maneuver. He quickly ducked behind the rock once more as he expected a spray of bullets in reply to his own. This time, he was not disappointed, as the soldiers returned fire from semi-concealed positions amid the rocks. Tifa waited patiently for them to make the first move, and, as a few soldiers tried to flank Barret and thereby take out the threat of his gatling gun-arm, she saw her opportunity.

The 2 soldiers ran close to where she was hiding, and when they were close enough to her position, she struck. She fired a swift kick into the chest of the first soldier that negated his momentum and sent him flying back a few feet. The move was spectacular as she had incapacitated him for the remainder of the battle. Tifa was so proud of her move that she forgot about the second soldier. He said to her, "Bad move, Miss Lockheart. Time to say goodbye!" He had his hand on the trigger and was ready to fire after his parting words, when a shot rang out. Tifa looked around, but couldn't see her savior. It was then she realized who it had been.

The shot had been perfect. The spent round was expelled from the gun. Vincent smiled as he reloaded the Death Penalty. It was almost too easy, he thought to himself. Tifa ducked behind the nearest rock so as to not become the target once again.

About 20 feet away, Yuffie watched those events transpire with a worried look on her face. When she saw that Tifa was out of danger, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was severely angered at the audacity of the soldier who had told Tifa her time had come, and at the same time, scared at how close he had actually been to killing her. She let all of this anger and fear build up to the point of insanity, then sprinted out from her hiding place. She released her weapon, The Conformer, as she shouted the words, "Greased Lightning!" It went clean through her opponent and killed another on its way back. 4 down, but how many were left?

Nanaki slinked through the rock formations, trying to get a good angle on the enemy. He then found himself directly to the side of what appeared to be a sniper. He ran at his enemy, ready to sink his teeth into flesh. He sunk his teeth into the sniper's neck, which distracted him from what he had been aiming at. His shot went wide by about 3 feet, for which Cid was extremely grateful.

Three soldiers had cornered the old pilot, and were closing in. But what Cid didn't know was that they had no intention of fighting him, they were merely "leading" him to his own demise. It was only when the shot went wide that Cid realized his error. He looked up into the face of Nanaki with immense gratitude on his own face. Nanaki nodded, and Cid turned his attention to the 3 soldiers. They were a bit shaken up by the turn of events, but still very confident. They advanced together as Cid rushed all 3 of them at once. They fended off his blows, and one of them came close to wounding Cid, when another shot rang out. The other two looked confused when their fellow soldier fell down, dead. Cid smiled even wider, then jumped high into the air. "Dragon Dive!" he yelled, as he came down again and again onto the soldiers with his spear, the Venus Gospel. 8 soldiers had now been felled.

Four more soldiers made their way towards Tifa as 4 other soldiers provided cover fire. Another 4 soldiers had Barret pinned down with gunfire. 2 more were making their way towards the fallen sniper where Nanaki had been last, and 2 more were almost upon Yuffie. The leader of the soldiers was trying to find the mysterious sharpshooter and ex-Turk of the group, Vincent. Tifa called for help, and Cid came running to help her. They each took on 2 of the 4 soldiers that had come her way. Yuffie was on the brink of being killed by the other 2 as yet another shot was fired. (a/n: there was continuous fire around Barret, but Vincent's gun is much more powerful, so it is easily heard over the wimpy fire of the soldiers' weapons.)

One of the 2 soldiers approaching Yuffie was dead before he hit the ground. Yuffie, now alerted to the other's presence, assumed her fighting stance.

The leader of the group smirked as he had found out where Vincent was hiding. He steadied his aim, then fired. A howl of pain came from where Vincent lay in wait for his next shot. He fell over, breathing heavily, as blood poured out of his arm where the bullet had gone completely through him. The leader of the group walked towards Vincent, who tried to pick up his gun, but was stopped as the leader suddenly had his boot on it.

_How is he that fast?_

Vincent cried out as the man gave him a few swift kicks to the ribs. After a while, the cries stopped. The leader reveled at his accomplishment. He assumed that he had knocked Vincent unconscious.

Assumptions are almost never good things to make, Vincent thought to himself, as he felt his control slipping away. And you won't have long to regret yours. He then lost control altogether, as Chaos took over.

The man was too stunned to speak or cry out when he saw the demon known as Chaos stand up and run him through. He tried to say something, but with the blood coming out of his mouth and filling it so rapidly, he only managed to make a gurgling sound. Chaos let out a horrible roar as it shot out of the cave towards its next victims. When the members of AVALANCHE heard the roar, they all abandoned their targets and headed for cover again. They heard a terrible sound of gnashing teeth and screams of horror and pain, then nothing.

When they came out from their hiding places, they found Vincent standing in the middle of 12 bodies. They assumed it had been 12 bodies from the amount of matter left over. They couldn't tell for sure, because they were ripped to shreds. 4 more bodies lay upon a cliff, but no one noticed them. Vincent was covered in the blood of his enemies, and was sporting his left arm. Tifa ran over and tended to his injury as the others simply stared in disbelief at the carnage that lay before them.

After that horrific battle, the group decided they would be less likely to be caught if they didn't travel together. But, they also decided that they should check up on the places the cared about, because Sephiroth was likely to send more troops to the places where he thought they may be. They all made their way to the place that was closest to their heart. Yuffie went towards Wutai to help stabilize the nation after the news of the damage caused by the huge tidal wave reached her. Nanaki made his way back to Cosmo Canyon to protect it as his father, Seto, had done before. Cid, after finding out that his baby, the Highwind, wouldn't be able to take him home, began his trek towards Rocket Town. Vincent, without a word, vanished to the Waterfall, where he felt closest to the one he loved, Lucrecia. Barret wanted Tifa to come with him to North Correl, but she declined. She said that she needed time to herself, time to think. She would travel to Mideel. On their way to their choice of resting place, they encountered a few soldiers that tried to stop them, but didn't succeed. As AVALANCHE went home, someone else was having a bad day.

Months had passed since his last encounter with AVALANCHE in the Northern Crater, and Sephiroth's puppet government was up and running in full swing. The population was forced to live mostly on the Western continent, as Meteor's destruction was so great as to almost completely swallow the Eastern continent. Cloud, still very much alive, unbeknownst to AVALANCHE, was being tortured and only given enough food and water to survive. He wondered why this was happening.

_Why doesn't Sephiroth just kill me? What is he going to do next? _

He focused on these topics as he winced at the torturous pain in his right shoulder, where his arm had been severed.

In another part of the same building, Sephiroth was thinking about the latest news of his soldiers' failure at detaining AVALANCHE. He was starting to get annoyed that AVALANCHE had not been captured yet. He sighed as he sipped some wine from an expensive looking glass. The "President" sat at his desk, pondering his next move…


	3. Sephiroth's Itenerary

Sorry everybody. I wrote this chapter wrong. I ended it short, but now I have redone it. Sorry to do this to y'all but you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter. I have just now gotten back into writing it again. Anyway, I hope you like the updated version of chapter 3, and again I apologize.

_**LATER

* * *

**_

Sephiroth sat at his desk, a look of boredom and borderline frustration on his face. He was tired and had been there all night, giving out orders and deciding who is to be promoted and who gets the boot. When he got through with what some would call "important" things, which he could care less about, he picked up a folder and a smile stretched across his face; an evil, treacherous smirk. The folder contained information about the group who had tried to stop Meteor and Sephiroth, but failed; a group widely known as AVALANCHE. President Sephiroth saw them as mere annoyances in his quest to completely rule the world. His hatred for them knew no bounds.

He tried to put aside his anger - so it could not blind him from seeing and thinking clearly – as he looked through the folder's contents. He saw the familiar faces of the ones for which his hatred burned so fiercely, and he saw one face which he had a particular disdain for, Aeris Gainsborough. He felt a renewed sense of satisfaction as he looked at her file and the "official" report of her death. He felt a slight sense of calm come about him as he remembered her demise. He had felt more satisfaction from her death than that of President Shinra at the hands of his mother, Jenova.

As his mind returned to the present, he focused on the file in his powerful hands. He saw all of the information that had been known about the group, and also the information that had been gathered by his current intelligence members. He read that they had escaped or fought off all of the previous scouts and patrols he had sent. And when the next team was sent, the member of AVALANCHE that had previously been there was nowhere to be found. There was no trace or evidence that they had ever been there; they covered their tracks well. He thought about this as he tried to control his renewed sense of anger. After thinking on this subject for a few moments, he smiled. If they wanted to play this game, then so would he. He looked down at the pages of the folder once more. Then, he made the decision of whom he would kill first. The file did not contain much information on the member he had picked, but it was enough. The file read something like this:

* * *

Cid Highwind 

Age: 32

Birthplace: Unknown

Current Location: suspected to be living in Rocket Town

Birth date: February 22

Job: Pilot

Height: 5' 8"

Blood Type: B

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Weapon: Spear

Cid is the pilot of the Airship commonly referred to as "The Highwind." It once belonged to Shinra Inc. He is proficient with his weapon of choice; his spear known as the Venus Gospel. He is also an extremely capable pilot.

* * *

Sephiroth was mad his intelligence personnel for not knowing Cid's exact whereabouts, but was also happy he now had the chance to hunt Cid himself. He hadn't had this much fun since his major battle with Cloud. He pressed a button on his phone and spoke in a monotonous voice, with as sadistic smile on his face; to his secretary, "Get my gear ready, I'm going on a hunt tonight." He let go of the button and got up stretching a bit and yawning slightly as he did. He pushed his chair out of the way as he slowly and silently walked on the red carpeted floor to the elevator. A few minutes later he reached the 20th Floor where his gear was ready for him. He remembered the days when he would regularly where this and not the boring suit that he put on to entertain the public's feeble little minds. He thought little of them and longed to kill them all, but they would have to live to serve his purposes; to kill AVALANCHE. 


End file.
